warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Colossus
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Related Special Ops Related Missions History of Availability Update History *The Colossus was introduced as a Prize for completing Advanced Mission #1 'in the 'Game Update of *The Colossus was introduced to the Gear Store in the Game Update of Oct 17, 2013 *The Colossus received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Colossus received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in''' Game Update of Aug 06, 2014.' Additional Facts *The Colossus is Awarded for the completion of the 1st 'Advanced Missions. ( Destroy 1 Level 40 '''Sickle Syndicate Bases ). *The Player must unlock the Colossus first before unlocking any of the other Advanced Mission Prizes. *The Colossus became available from the Gear Store 'on 'October 17,2013. *The Colossus received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 1st, 2014. *The Colossus, although an '''Infantry Unit is immune to the Status Effect: Concussion . *The Colossus, although an Infantry Unit is affected by the Status Effect: Shock . *The Colossus and The Gladiator are tied for the Highest [[Definition of Terms|'Health']] of any Infantry. *With it's high Health the Colossus a very good Baiting Unit '''for[[ Mortar| '''Mortar]]' '''and[[Rocket Barrage Turret| '''Rocket Barrage Turrets']]. *The Colossus also makes a good Baiting Unit for defending Snipers. *The Colossus cannot target or hit any Missile, including the missiles fired by the Hellfire, Hellstorm or Missile Silo. *The Colossus travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 8m 20s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 1.0 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *A Level 10 Colossus starting at full Health can survive up to 14 direct hits from a[[Mortar Turret| Level 5 Mortar Turret]]' '(56 mortars) or 20+ barrages form a Level 5 Rocket Barrage Turret. *The Colossus's Armor is similar in look to the real life Military EOD (Bomb Disposal Suit) . In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages *'Advanced Missions' *'Gear Store' External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 08/16/13 ) - '''Introducing Medals ( Official ) - '''Introduction of the Colossus in the Gear Store. Animated Photo Colossus2.gif|360 deg view Colossus vs mega tank.gif|Colossus vs Mega Tank Gallery GearShop-Colossus.jpg|Gear Store Colossus-GearStoreBox.jpg|Gear Store Info Box Collossus-Lv10(WF-Lv10)Repairs.png|Level 10 Repair Info (with Lv 10 Barracks) GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 AdvancedMissions-StartMessage.png|Advanced Missions Start Visit_base_advm.PNG|Old Advanced Missions Colossu.jpg Capture2455.png|Colossus affected by Status Effect: Shock Colossus-Lv01(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv02(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv05(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv06(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv07(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Colossus-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks. Video Please note that the stats in the video are outdated and KIXEYE has nerfed the colossus stats. Navigation ---- Category:Infantry Category:Unit Category:Ground Unit Category:Advance Mission Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z Category:Veteran Level 5